teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Anderson (Song)
Alexander Anderson 'is a parody song created by TeamFourStar for Hellsing Ultimate Abridged's Episode 8. It was released first in the credits of Episode 8 uploaded on October 14, 2017, followed by a full version released the same day. It was a song dedicated to the character Alexander Anderson. The song is sung by multiple characters in the Hellsing Ultimate Abridged series. Therefore the lyrics will be color coded: Alucard's lyrics will be red Seras's lyrics will be yellow ''Characters that are not listed above will have regular black text Lyrics '''Alucard: How does a bastard, orphan, sunnova whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in an Italian village without a roof for sleeping under, grow up to be a deadly demon hunter? Seras: The Paladin Catholic father without a father, got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being a self starter. At fourteen, who knew he was gonna become a martyr? Pip: And so he got a job with the mob, smugglin' Heroin, but soon the law was hot on his trail, pursuit was narrowin'. So he disguised himself as a priest and a Samaritan, and felt the urge to be much more than a barbarian. Major: Then a vampire came, and devastation reigned. Our man saw the monster sucking blood from people's veins. So he took a holy blade and he stabbed it in the brain. And the vampire was slain. The incident lit a flame. Alucard: Well the word got around. They said this kid is insane, man! Took up a collection just to send him to the Vatican! "Get your Ordination, don't forget from whence you came. And the world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?" Anderson: Alexander Anderson. My name is Alexander Anderson. And I like killing things because it's fun. So just you pray, just you pray. Integra: 'And that was how he found a home, back in Rome, joined Iscariot. Trained him how to fight and defend the proletariat Paired him with a deadly sidekick, a kraut chick. '''Iscariot ''(multiple): Injected him with nanobots so now he heals quick Major: Protestants and heathens are something that he could not abide. Killin 'em filled him right up with pride, something new inside, a voice saying: Iscariot (multiple): "Alex, you gotta humble yourself" Major: He started retreatin' and readin' every bible on the shelf. Alucard: There woulda been nothing left to do for someone less astute. He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started writin', Fightin' for the church and the good lord, killing ghouls and zombie fools and all of Satan's demon horde! Slayin ev'ry undead freak he can get his hands o.n Prayin god will keep him meek as he lands on the green earth of the em'rald is-land Iscariot's sending him off to Ireland. Iscariot (multiple): 'Alexander Anderson ''(Alexander Anderson). Jesus is the only king for you (is the only king for you). You could never back down, you took your own death in stride. Oh, Alexander Anderson (Alexander Anderson). When the Seraphim sing for you, Will they open the pearly gate? Will they know you embraced your fate? The world will never be the same, oh. '''Alucard: He should've gotten more in life than what his savior brought him (just you pray) A life of piety and this is what it got him? (Just you pray) To sacrifice his person-hood is what the church had taught him. Iscariot (multiple): '''We fought with him. '''Maxwell: Me? i died to him. Integra: Me? I hated him. Heinkel: Me? I loved him. Alucard: And me? Well, I'm the vam-pire that shot him. Anderson: I like killing things because it's fun. Iscariot (multiple): So just you pray! Alucard: What's your name, man? 'Iscariot ''(multiple): '''Alexander Anderson! Trivia * This is the second song to have singers from nearly everyone in the cast during that time. The first was Make A Man Out Of You. ** This is also the second song to be a parody related to Hamilton, the first being Just Give Up * This is the first TFS Tunes that deals with Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, and the first one that doesn't revolve around DragonBall Z Abridged Category:TFS Tunes